Campaign Diary: Into The Abyss
Into The Abyss is the first ever campaign in the Elorus setting. It takes place just over a thousand years after the Theoclash, and the founding of Arkerra. Arkerra was meant to be a Utopia for man, elf, dwarf, and all other races alike. However, not all is as peaceful as it seems. Beneath the cities and grassy hills of the kingdom, something evil is beginning to stir... something which may upset the delicate peace of the surface world forever. Session 1- First Day, First Casualty The players awakened in a slave pen. They had all been kidnapped, one way or another, by drow warriors, and now waited to be transported away to be sold as slaves. Our intrepid heroes included: - Tyvix, an elven druid with a rather interesting perspective on the world. - Sorin, a dragonborn paladin whose noble past does not interfere with his desire to do good. - Fusro, a dragonborn sorcerer whose powers are nearly as astounding as their origin. They were not alone in the slave pen. They were immediately successful in befriending a few of their fellow inmates. Some notable ones included: - Buppido, a gregarious and clever Underdarker. - Jimjar, a helpful deep gnome with an affinity for gambling. - Stool, affectionately named 'Tofu' by the group, a myconid sprout. - Shuushar, a strangely pacifist kuo-toa. -Prince Derendil, a clearly mad quaggoth who believes himself to be an elven prince. After only a few minutes, however, the drow priestess walked into the slave pen. She had prepared a great speech for the new slaves, but did not have the chance to give it. Before she could, Fusro (against the strong advice of Jimjar) decided to attack her with his frost breath. Why Fusro did this, one cannot fathom. It was, after all, a very dumb thing to do given the circumstances. Almost immediately, this rebellion of one was swiftly put down when a drow guard shot a poisoned crossbow bolt into Fusro's neck. He fell unconscious almost instantly. The priestess, of course, decided to make an example of this rather defiant prisoner. So, Fusro's limp body was dragged out of the slave pen, onto the wooden bridge overlooking the chasm, and kicked over the side. Fusro landed in the web of some giant spiders, and before he could awaken, was devoured. Rest in Peace, brave Fusro. Rest in Peace. Session 2- Jailbreak The loss of Fusro dealt a blow to the morale of the party, and made the chances of escape look even slimmer. But the next morning, three new prisoners were brought into the slave pen: - Anakis, a teifling rogue whose powers of disguise made her an infamous con artist. - Andry, a halfling bard captured after playing for the High Elven King. - (Samkim), Fusro's identical twin brother. After further introductions, the group collectively decided that their next escape attempt would need to be more organized, and better thought out. The prisoners were separated into groups, where they would be put to work for the day. Andry was put into the kitchens alongside Sorin, Edrith, and Derendil, while (Samkim), Anakis, and Ront were set to digging holes on the cavern floor. The remaining prisoners swept the floors. While Andry was cooking, she noticed a certain herb in the kitchen. The drow had likely never used it before, which would explain why they would have a deadly poison in their kitchen. Andry discreetly put some into the stew, and began dishing it out to the drow warriors. Meanwhile, Sorin was getting a drow elite warrior drunk. A few hours later, and this warrior was too drunk to see five feet clearly. Taking advantage of this, Sorin and Andry were able to persuade the man that the drow sitting beside him was in fact a horrible monster. The warrior panicked, and immediately attacked the man whom they had pointed out. Around this time, the poison in the stew began to kick in. A couple of drow fell dead on the spot, while the rest became violently ill. This was the right moment. Armed with kitchen knives, Andry and Sorin fought their way out of the dining hall, and made their way to the sweeping team. This was now an official jailbreak. Anakis and (Samkim), meanwhile, had capitalized on the situation, and taken down the guards watching them. The prisoners above were successful in capturing the lift, and used it to lower themselves down to them. Edrith had fallen by this time, and Derendil was still above, tearing apart a squad of drow. The rest of the slaves escaped through the North Tunnel, into the Underdark. Session 3- Road Trip There were now thirteen individuals in the group. In addition to the previously mentioned party members, there was: - Sarith, a drow warrior who was locked up for killing a friend in a berserk episode. - Ront, an orc warrior who believes his situation is a curse from Gruumsh. - Topsy and Turvy, twin deep gnomes who mostly keep to themselves. The party had escaped with no food, no water, and very little weaponry. They had to decide where to go next.